There are certain situations for which a bi-stable latch is particularly suited. For example there is a need for a device that could be used to hold a refrigerator door open or closed, or a deployable appendage deployed or stowed. Another use for the bi-stable latch of the present invention is to provide high speed switching for optical elements. Such a switching mechanism is provided in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/103,534 to David A. Osterberg, filed Mar. 20, 2002, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Various systems and devices such as, for example; optical test instruments and equipment, include one or more optical elements, which may be provided to implement, for example, optical filtering. In some of these systems, it may be desirable to simultaneously switch one or more optical elements into and out of an optical path. Preferably, this optical element switching operation is performed relatively rapidly.
In the past, rapid and simultaneous optical element switching has been accomplished using, for example, a wheel mechanism that is configured to rotate the optical elements into and out of the optical path. In one exemplary wheel mechanism embodiment, the optical elements are arranged around the perimeter of a wheel. As different optical elements are to be moved into and out of the optical axis, a motor or other driver rotates the wheel, stopping when the desired optical element is in the optical path.
Although wheel mechanisms generally operate safely, these mechanisms also suffer certain disadvantages. For example, the configuration of many of these wheel mechanisms provides for sequential, rather than random, access to the elements at the edges of the wheel. As a result, the amount of time and energy that may be used to switch one element into the optical path and another optical element out of the optical path can be undesirably high. This may be most pronounced when the wheel is used to move optical elements into and out of the optical paths that are located on opposite sides of the wheel.
Another drawback of some known wheel mechanisms is that rapid movement of the wheel can cause disturbances in the system. These disturbances can result in, for example, image blur. This can be a significant factor in applications that implement precise optical system control such as, for example, in satellite applications. To compensate for the disturbances a rapidly moving wheel may cause, some systems may implement long settling periods after wheel movement. Other systems may use complex force compensation and/or isolation mechanisms, which can increase the system complexity and, in some cases, simultaneously decrease system reliability. Moreover, some of these complex mechanisms may also dissipate significant power, which can negatively impact the thermal profile of the system.
Hence, there is a need for a switching mechanism that addresses one or more of the above-noted drawbacks. Namely, a switching mechanism that supplies relatively high-speed switching speeds, and/or that dissipates relatively low amounts of power, and/or does not cause significant system disturbances. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.